Saying Good-bye
by DaughterofAbyss
Summary: Allen has been dating Narien since he was a teenager. Then Narien ended up in an accident that put him in a coma. Now nine years later Allen finally decides to say good-bye.


**Here's a one shot for ya:**

 **p.s. I might turn it into a chapter story later.**

I have been visiting for nine years now. My 26th birthday passed nearly three months ago. Entering the hospital I immediately head up to his room. None of the nurses or doctors stop me as they all know why I'm here.

I enter his room and replace the wilting flowers next to the bed with a fresh batch I've brought. I then sit in my usual chair next to the him, and watch his sleeping form. I have been told countlessly to not give up on him waking, but I feel like I don't have a choice anymore. That I have to give up on him.

A nurse knocks at the door and kindly tells me that visiting hours are over. I thank her and get up to leave. I hadn't noticed that I'd been sitting there for four hours. Walking out the door I say I'll be back the next day.

Existing the hospital I notice that it is now raining and I didn't bring an umbrella. Not that the rain bothers me as I begin my walk to 'our' apartment. The rain helps me think and pushes others indoors, leaving the streets with only the beating of raindrops.

When I enter the apartment I notice a stack of mail on the floor. Picking it up I read 'To: Allen Walker Hillview Apartments, Suite 134', and another reading 'To: Narien Xui Hillview Apartments, Suite 134'. Allen opened the letters addressed to himself.

Most turned out to be bills, advertisements, and letters from his guardian Cross about his time overseas. Then he looked through Narien's letters seeing if there were any bills. Noticing none were Allen placed them on top of a growing pile by the couch in a box. Allen turned on the television for some noise as he wrote checks out to pay the bills.

When he was done he decided that he'd eat and then head to bed. Turning the television off Allen stood up and headed toward the kitchen. Opening the fridge Allen grabbed a plate of leftovers he'd placed inside the previous day. Placing it on the table and sitting down Allen managed to eat. After he finished it he took the dish to the sink.

Leaving the kitchen Allen cleaned up in the bathroom then tucked himself in bed. Allen had always slept on the right side of the bed, while Narien had taken the left. Now while he lay awake one of his hands laid where the other boy had slept beside him. Thinking back I could barely remember the warmth that had been there.

I've miss Narien so much these days that I can hardly sleep. Looking at the clock I notice it's almost midnight. I close my eyes and pull my hand away from the empty space next to me. I try to get some sleep so that I'll be able to work tomorrow.

Raising my hand and bringing it down I turn the alarm off. I then set my cell phone down and stare up at the ceiling. I hadn't fallen asleep until just before the alarm went off. I barely sleep anymore, and I know it's because I have to make my decision. And soon.

Allen then sat up and pulled the covers away from himself. Getting ready for work he automatically pulled his clothes out and cleaned up. Then left the apartment to walk two blocks just to arrive at his work. Allen worked as an assistant in a theater. Most days Allen would stand in the booth selling tickets to people. Other days he'd be behind the counter selling candy, drinks, and popcorn.

Making it through another at work without collapsing from exhaustion and going o visit Narien he then made his way back to the apartment. When he was outside the apartment building he accidentally ran into a ginger-headed guy.

"Mmm..Sorry about that." When I continued to enter the building I felt the guys hand clamp down on my shoulder. "No worries, no worries. Actually I was hoping to ask some one if they could tell me where an apartment is. Do you happen to know where Hillview is?"

Looking at him as if he was an idiot, I replied,"Well, you're standing in front of it. This is the Hillview Apartments." Grinning the guy thanked me for my help then left not even going into the building. I shook my head and hoped to never meet him again.

When I got to suite 134 and entered I noticed that the mail had already run today. Picking it up I read through the names on each letter. Then sorted them placing Narien's in the box. Today when I sat down on the couch I began to cry.

Today I'd finally said good-bye to Narien. I wasn't going to visit him anymore and at the end of the week I'd be moving to another town.

When the end of the week came Allen Wlaker was gone. During that same day a ginger-haired guy came back. His name was Lavi and he'd come to visit his old school mate Narien. They'd been friends since elementary school.

Lavi had been meaning to visit Narien for the last couple of years but had been too busy pestering some new friends he'd made. Today he'd brought said friends to come and meet Narien. The lady at the front desk gave them a strange look as she'd never seen them before. Lavi had Narien's suite number, so, he didn't stop at the front desk.

Arriving at suite 134 Lavi knocked on the door. Not receiving an answer the girl asked, "Lavi are you even sure he's home? Or that he still lives here?" The other guy who'd been brought scoffed at the gingers negligence to call beforehand. "Of course he still lives here. He's lived here since we were kids and he hasn't sent me a letter that he's moved."

When he finished the next door neighbor walked out into the hall. Turning toward the trio the girl stated, "If you're looking for Allen he's left." Turning around she began to walk off. "Um.. miss?" Looking back the girl stopped, "It's Fou. And the guy who was staying there just moved out."

"Wait?! My friend Narian lives here not some guy named Allen," Lavi shrieked. Fou looked at him with sad eyes. "Oh, so you were friends with that kid. It you want to see him go find Allen Walker. Narien was with him the last time I saw him." With that she turned and left.

When the three finally made it back down to the lobby the girl at the front desk waved them over. "Hey...um, Fou told me you needed to find Allen." Lavi wanted just meet his friend, but it seemed that everyone wanted to give him the runaround. "No! I want to find out where my friend Narien is..."

The girl puff up her cheeks at his snide remarks, but answered him, "Well, Allen knows where Narien is. And if you hurry you might be able to catch him before he leaves town." With that said she wrote a note and handed it to Lavi. Pointing a finger to the door, the three received the message that they were no longer welcome on the premises.

The note told them to visit the New Hope Hospital room:794. With that they ventured to find Lavi's missing friend.

Allen had just stopped by to bid his final farewell to Narien, but he just couldn't find the strength to enter the room. Allen was just so tore up by this decision that he couldn't help that his eyes were overflowing with tears.

Leaning his head on the door Allen didn't hear the footsteps of people coming up behind him. "Hey, it's you?!"

Whipping around I saw that the ginger from the other day was standing behind me. This time there were two others with him. I wipe my face to rid it of some of the tears. "You're the guy who asked for directions, right?"

Lavi nodded as her stared at the boy who was clearly upset about something. "Y-yeah. You wouldn't happen to be Allen, would you?" Lavi was dying to shake it out of this kid. To know if he was the one everyone had pointed the finger at. That he would know where Narien was. "Um.. Yes, that's my name."

Allen was beginning to feel uncomfortable talking to this guy. Then the girl behind him placed a hand on Lavi's shoulder and pointed to the door number behind Allen. When Lavi looked at the digits Allen saw recognition in his eyes."A-allen where's Narien? I'm an o-old friend-d of his. My names Lavi."

Allen remembered Narien talking about a childhood friend named Lavi. He had been planning on introducing him to Lavi when the accident happened. Allen couldn't control himself anymore. Slipping to the floor, Allen let the tears flow over his eyes.

"L-lavi, I'm sor-ry. Sorry, sorry..." He continued to repeat how sorry he was when the guy swept passed him and entered the room.

The girl and guy that had come with Lavi knelt down and helped him into the room. Sitting Allen down into his chair they looked at the one sleeping on the hospital bed. Lavi was leaning over him in worry. Then he turned around.

"H-he looks fine, Allen. So, why are you so tore up?"

That's when Allen gained enough control to tell them of how Narien had been planning a surprise for Allen. He'd left the house to grab some things and then Allen went to find him. Narien had forgotten to look both ways and rushed across the crosswalk when a car had hit him. Narien had seen Allen and rushed to be with him.

When they had taken Narien to the hospital Allen had been there, And when he'd come out of surgery Allen had been waiting in his room. Then Allen stopped to let it all sink in. "Allen," Lavi had a look of confusion on his face. "When did all of this happen? You said that you were both teenagers."

"I just turned 26 this year. It happened nine years ago..." Allen felt so ashamed that just as he was about to leave Narien by himself he'd been stopped by an old classmate of Narien's.

"Wow, Allen you've stayed with him that long..." This time it was the girl who had spoken. "You must love him a lot." He could only hang his head in shame.

"I'm not that great. I came here to say good-bye."

Those words seemed to echo around the room as the three people stared at him with a mixture of emotions written across their faces.

 **R &R**


End file.
